1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems and in particular to the field of automating the performance of selected processes within a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method for automating the deferred performance of selected procedures within a data processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of powerful data processing systems has lead to an increasing amount of automation of processes which once required extensive human intervention. For example, it is not uncommon for long and complex data processing procedures to be initiated and run for long periods of time without requiring a computer user to periodically control the process.
However, a problem which continues to exist in even the most modern computer systems is centered in the fact that it is often necessary or desirable for a program or document to be initiated or transmitted at a time which is inconvenient for the computer user. Similarly, a process which requires multiple initiations over a period of time cannot be easily automated to reduce the amount of human intervention which is necessary.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method whereby a process or document may be automated to the extent that selected procedures may be initiated or transmitted automatically upon the occurrence of a selected deferral time.